


Safe In His Arms

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [45]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, birthday mathom, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean reveals a secret from his first night with Elijah.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 4





	Safe In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a mathom for my birthday.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

As they got into bed, Sean said, "I was thinking about the first time you came into this room."

Elijah giggled. "I remember I caught you in bed with a monster hard-on."

Sean's cheeks pinked. "You _would_ remember that."

"Seeing a guy as big as you when you’re hard is a tough thing to forget."

"What I remember most about that night is you telling me I could fuck you."

"And you turning me down."

"You were sure I would when you offered, weren't you?"

"Pretty sure," Elijah confessed.

"What if I'd said yes?"

Elijah said, "I swore I wouldn't sell my body for money, a meal or a place to sleep, not even to a nice guy like you."

"And if I'd turned out to be not such a nice guy?"

"The way you treated me in the diner made me think you were, but if it turned out I was wrong, I would have had to find another place to stay."

"You seemed to feel that strongly about it, so your offer took me by surprise, but I'm glad we didn't put it to the test. What really surprised me was when you asked me to hold you."

"It surprised me, too,” Elijah admitted. “I was going to go back to the couch, but when I saw you all snug in your blankets, all I could think of was what it would feel like to be wrapped in your arms, and before I knew it, the words were out of my mouth. I felt so safe with your arms around me, safe enough to fall asleep, and right before I did, I thought how much I'd love to go to sleep like that every night, and wake up that same way every morning."

"I didn’t expect you to fall asleep, but then I was enjoying having you in my arms so much that I hoped you wouldn’t wake up until morning. The next thing I knew, I was asleep, too." Sean smiled. "I'm glad we waited to make love until we knew each other better. I wanted it to mean something, to be more than just a hookup."

“There's something I never told you about that night," Elijah began.

"That it was your first time?" Sean asked.

Elijah’s mouth dropped open. “You knew?” he accused.

“I suspected,” Sean corrected. “It was something you said in the diner, that your stepfather didn’t like that you were gay, even though you didn’t even have a boyfriend yet. And how it was hard to keep men from hitting on you after he made you leave home.”

“That didn’t prove I was a virgin,” Elijah protested.

“I know, but if you were, being so big, I didn’t want to take a chance on hurting you. And if you weren’t, I figured you wouldn’t mind my taking it slow anyway. It wouldn’t have mattered either way. I’ve never been the _wham bam thank you ma’am_ kind of guy when it comes to sex.”

“I like the kind of guy you are when it comes to sex,” Elijah informed him, “and when it comes to everything else, too.”

“I’m very glad to hear that,” Sean said with a grin. “I hope that never changes.”

Elijah settled into Sean’s arms as he had every night since they’d been together. “I can promise you it never will.”


End file.
